1. Field
Disclosed herein is an alloy, in particular a soft magnetic alloy suitable for use as a magnetic core, a magnetic core and a process for producing a tape from an alloy.
2. Description of Related Art
Nanocrystalline alloys based on a composition of Fe100-a-b-c-d-x-y-zCuaNbbMcTdSixByZz can be used as magnetic cores in various applications. U.S. Pat. No. 7,583,173 discloses a wound magnetic core which is used amongst other applications in a current transformer and which consists of (Fe1-aNia)100-x-y-z-a-b-cCuxSiyBzNbαM′βM″γ, where a≦0.3, 0.6≦x≦1.5, 10≦y≦17, 5≦z≦14, 2≦α≦6, β≦7, γ≦8, M′ is at least one of the elements V, Cr, Al and Zn, and M″ is at least one of the elements C, Ge, P, Ga, Sb, In and Be.
EP 0 271 657 A2 also discloses alloys based on a similar composition.
These alloys, also in the form of a tape, can be used as magnetic cores in various components such as, for example, power transformers, current transformers and storage chokes.
In general, it is desirable to achieve the lowest production costs possible in magnetic core applications. However, such cost reductions should, where possible, have no or only minimal impact on the functionality of the magnetic cores.
In some magnetic core applications it is desirable to further reduce the size and weight of the magnetic cores in order to further reduce the size and weight of the component itself. At the same time, however, any increase in production costs is undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an alloy suitable for use as a magnetic core which can be produced more cost effectively. It is additionally desirable that the alloys used in such a manner are such that the size and/or weight of the magnetic core can be reduced in comparison to conventional magnetic cores.